


Guardian Angel

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even angels need someone to watch over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Castiel is different after purgatory, after seeing so many of his slain brothers and sisters again, many of which had fallen by his own hand. He doesn’t say much of anything anymore, to anyone. Not to Sam. Not even to Dean. He just sits. Sits and watches the bees.

And Inias?

Well, Inias watches Castiel. Just as he always has, from the moment he learned of his brothers return. His poor,  _broken_ , brother.

Inias has watched him for as long as he can remember. Since he was a fledgling. Although it was a different kind of watching that he did then. Back then he watched the older angel because he admired, idolized, adored, and  _loved_  him.

Castiel was strong, and Inias believed that nothing, could ever,  _ever,_  break his brother.

 _Oh how wrong he was_.

Now Inias watches him because Castiel is  _fragile_ , he is  _broken_. And for him Inias’ own heart breaks. He laments for his brother. The brother who was strong, and who he once believed to be indestructible.

The brother who now only sits, and watches the bees.

And Inias…

Inias has taken it upon himself to be Castiel— _the most broken angel in the garrison’s_ , very own guardian angel, because sometimes, even angels need someone to look out for them.


End file.
